


The necklace and You

by futa



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futa/pseuds/futa
Summary: The cheeks were warm after you asked and touched this necklace.





	The necklace and You

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop thinking about Timmy's necklace that he wore in cmbyn and it feel like he carrying the memories in Italy with him.

"Woo that inner Little Timmy Tim!"

I just smiled, "What's it now?" That older man kept teasing me all the time. If he called me out by that name meant it related with my hip-hop thingy and hey, i still like that. 

He came closer and pointed at my neck, "Necklace, it's yours or the property?" he furrowerd his eyebrows and that was eandearing.

I touched my necklace, "This? This is mine."

"O cool," He said and touched my necklace lightly as he walked to his room after our disussion in Luca's room.

He left.

I stunned,  
My cheeks were warm,  
And by that, I asked Luca's pemission to wear my own necklace beside Elio's necklace that morning and Luca asked "Why were you asking now?" i said "Nothing, I just like it!" and he was okay with it. 

Yeah.. because.. I liked it and perhaps because Armie liked it.


End file.
